The Screens
by Apprentice08
Summary: The glow of the screens drive him insane... but they also show him the world he was taken from. To destroy one set of screens is to kill, to destroy the other set of screens is to forget... and to destroy both... is to be free. R
1. The screens glow

**A/N: Just for fun because I felt like writing but my writers' block still hasn't lifted from my other stories, which btw three or four are up for grabs if anyone wants them! Jungle Pleasures, Partners, The Tango, and maybe The Devils Queen: With out a light. Let me know if you are interested, I will hand over all my chapters, the name, and pretty much everything so you can tear it down and make it your own! Much love Enjoy. **

Robin looked at the screens; his eyes lingered on the alien girls. Biometrics, how he hated it all, nanotechnology, it was all only getting more useful in the type of world he lived in. He wished it would just all disappear, the memories he had of those things still lingered in his mind because all he saw day after day was this god damn screen. His team, his family, his friends, all here before him day after day, the probes tormenting him, one wrong move and they get zapped. And Robin would end up watching them, watch how they squirm and twitch and wreath on the floor in pain, unable to stop it. All he wanted was to be free of that goddamn screen! He reached into his belt and pulled out his bow staff, he twirled it slowly contemplating how much trouble he would get in if he did what he was thinking.

Robin knew he was compulsive, but this deserved thought, a lot of thought. If he did this keeping track of things would be harder, but if he didn't then he would wake up to these screens, these inner workings of the blood streams of his friends…. now his enemies. The word seemed so foreign when he used it in essence with his friends… but he had no other choice, if he didn't call them his enemies his…. Master…. would not be pleased. But when had Robin ever accepted the fact that that man was HIS Mater? Perhaps after five months, Slade's demands and orders and everything else the man had done to him had finally started to take hold.

No that wasn't true, Robin always put others before himself. There was no way he would destroy the screens just so he could try to forget everything. The reminder was a good thing… it was something that allowed him to recall why he was still fighting and who he was fighting to save. As long as those screens glowed he knew they were live… but as long as those screens glowed he would remember all his mistakes… all his flaws and weakness. And even though he hated to admit it, most of those flaws and weaknesses were gone. Thanks to Slade and the man's iron will to turn Robin into his personal drone.

But even sometimes Robin had doubts about that, Slade could have easily enough brain washed Robin, or put his brain into a robot or something, he could have probably even drugged Robin into submission. But all Slade did day after day was train him, teach him, make him stronger and better. No matter how hard Robin fought against him, and no matter how obvious the boy made it that he hated the man. Slade stood steadfast and accepted the hatred with a silent stare. Robin shivered and stopped twirling the stick. He gripped it tight in his hand. He didn't owe Slade anything, but he did owe himself something. He owed himself peace of mind.

All his life Robin had been fighting for other people, saving other people, sacrificing himself for other people, putting himself in harms way for others people. Some of which he didn't know and would never see again. Sure they were thankful that they lived and that they got to go back to their plushy little life, their family, and their boring day jobs. Their enslavement to the city, to "the man." But for some reason, Robin had stopped getting pleasure from watching others benefit from his hard work. It wasn't that he wanted to kill them; he just wanted people to appreciate him on a level that he had never been on before. If he was put on a pedestal where people could see him all day, everyday, standing tall over the city. They would never forget what he had done for them, the torture he had gone through for them. They would always look to him and show their respect and gratitude.

Just then, something floated through Robin's mind, something that sounded very familiar, "_I gave you everything, all my knowledge all my power, all for you…_" Robin shook his head trying to escape this memory, "_But the first thing you need to learn my apprentice… is gratitude." _So alike and yet so different in the goals they wanted to achieve. Slade wanted respect and gratitude from Robin, and Robin wanted respect and gratitude from everyone else. How awful he must truly be coming, how self centered and twisted, perhaps worse then Slade himself.

Robin looked to the alien girl's screen, her veins filled with probes; her life had the ability to be taken away in seconds. She was a match for anyone, even the likes of Superman. If she got mad enough she could probably kill anything that got in her way. She had almost destroyed the entire city of Jump before she had learned how to talk English. And yet this man that now control him, also controlled her. All he had to do was push one little tiny button and the mighty warrior princess from the grand planet of Tamarain would be gone forever. An entire world left without the air to their throne. All he had to do was push it… and her screen would go black.

"Thinking apprentice? More escape plans perhaps?" Robin jumped and dropped his bow staff. He had been so deeply in thought he hadn't heard Slade come in. For a long moment there was silence, "Never, and I repeat again, never let anyone take you by surprise Robin… a enemy wouldn't hesitate to take you down… you know this… now."

Robin looked down, he felt the red brush his cheeks, and yes he did know. He had been out on the town only last week and his so-called friends jumped him… badly. Having still not figured out anything about the probes yet they had no clue he was doing this to save them… but then how could they figure it out? They weren't dense but Slade was a genius. Had his friends had a clear shot Robin was sure they would have killed him. If only they knew how he suffered for them. But they never would know.

The only thing holding Robin here in this place, this cold and dark hell that now was his every day life was their life. Was his friends living out their together still, helping others and breathing. Existing. They were still free as long as he wasn't, and for them he was willing to make that sacrifice, even if they didn't know the truth.

"Well Robin, you are silent tonight, then again, I suppose you have a right to be, after last night's incident I don't blame you. But you did what I asked so I will keep my end of the deal. No matter how much it disgusts me."

Robin's head shot up and he automatically barked out, trying to ignore the vomit rising up his throat at he said it, "Thank you master!" He rushed over to Slade and extended his hand eagerly. "I still don't understand why you wish to torment yourself like this."

Slade pulled a small remote for the screens out of his belt and handed it to Robin, "Enjoy, but keep it down." Slade said turning and walking to his work desk. Robin turned to the screens surprised at how easily Slade had handed it over tonight, no extra bargains or deals, no sparing for it. He just gave it to him and how giddy Robin was now for that. He extended his arm towards the screens and hit the first button.

Instantly the screens, which held his team's life signs, turned into several pictures of Titans Tower. He watched excitedly. He saw Beast Boy and Cyborg playing the Game Station, Raven was reading and Starfire was sitting next to the window, looking out it. Robin smiled, but refused to let any tears come out. Not this time.

Robin watched for a few moments and then was surprised to see Speedy walk in. "Hey Titans!" The team looked to him, "SPEEDY!" Beast Boy cried, "Yo man! How is the Titans East?" Cyborg asked shoving Beast Boy aside.

"Pretty good, they wanted me to tell you to send them some of your triple meat pasta. They are dying for it."

Cyborg smiled, "Well alright then! I will send it back with you when you go? How long you staying?" Cy asked.

"Not long, actually heading back in about five or ten mintues."

"Well then what was your point in coming to see us, just to say hello?" Raven asked sounding annoyed

"Well actually no… the reason I came here this morning is because…"

"We have…. A date." Came a small voice from outside the circle. Cyborg, Beast boy and even Raven's Jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wow, really?" Beast Boy asked in awe.

"Yeah, I asked her… she said yes… so I am taking her over to Steal City for the day, showing her around… possibly dinner?" he asked looking at her.

Starfire nodded and gave a small smile. "Great, Let's get going while the day is young! I'll have her back by eleven!" Speedy hollered as the two walked out arm in arm.

"Well that can't be good." Beast Boy said rubbing his head and looking awfully sad. "You wouldn't think a girl like Star would just… " He stopped and looked at Cyborg.

"Come on be, even Starfire is smart enough to know, if Robin hasn't come back by now…" Cy sounded almost like he was about to cry by the end of that sentence.

"Then he probably isn't going to." Raven finished saying as she twitched slightly and sat back down looking more so miserable then anyone else in the room.

"There is always a chance guys…. Always." Beast Boy said.

"Apparently, not when it comes to Slade." Raven said grabbing her boy with a shaky hand and the accidently dropping it. The pot of flowers on the table exploded with black energy. "Shit!" escaped Raven's mouth before she covered it with her hand and blushed. "I'm…. sorry." She said getting up and walking quickly out of the room.

"Come on B, let's finish our game."

"No, I am going to go scout the city… I'll give you a call if I find anything…" Cyborg nodded and as Beast Boy left the robot punched the wall.

Then the screens flipped back to the previous picture. Robin's team lined up before him. Their blood streams anyway.

"Sir." Robin said as he shook with anger, "Permission to go on a training, stealth exercise."

"How near sited to you think I am apprentice… "

"Slade…. Please… you can watch me the whole time… I won't approach or contact…. I just… I have to see."

"And if you get caught?" Slade asked.

"I will NOT… sir."

"Very well Robin, you may go spy on the love birds… but you know the rules… and you know what will happen if you disobey them."

Robin nodded and ran for the exit.

Oh well, Slade thought. At least he is getting out and getting real exercise. Time to see if he can be as stealthy in brood day light as he can in the dark.

**AN: This is a three chapter story. I will post according…. Please r&R. Once or twice. **


	2. A long stalk

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this one is going to be short, but so it the last chapter too. Btw I have no clue if the Titans east have a jet car. Totally fabricated most of the random BS in this chapter. **

Robin had been following them all day long, staying on the rooftops and in alleyways. Surprisingly no one noticed the fact that there was a boy clad in armor and black spandex running about the town. Then again, he was trying not to be seen so that was of course a good thing. Robin had trailed the two all the way to Steal city. Robin had grabbed a pair of jet boots out of Slade's amazing closet of everything and taken off. He stayed at least a mile behind the two as they sailed along in the Titans East Jet car and was glad to see they were not planning on stopping at the Titans East tower.

Instead Speedy had landed the jet car in the park that was in the middle of the city. He had helped Starfire out of the car and started showing her around. That is where Robin's game of hide and seek had started. Though Starfire was not as well trained as Speedy or Robin were when it came to getting feelings of being followed, Robin had to keep a decent distance but also had to keep a decent pace of keeping up with the two. One minute they where at a food vender, the next they were at a small trinket shop. One second they were looking at the small puppet show that was being put on and the next they were at the water park. Finally it happened that Robin got in a little to close. Starfire and Speedy were in a hot tub all alone, and Robin was not at all happy with how close Speedy was to Starfire. He crept in right behind a big bush that surrounded the two and heard them talking.

"So when exactly are you going to answer the question I asked you the other day?" Speedy asked looking at Starfire.

"Please friend, I am not sure if I can." Starfire said quietly, all the giggles and smiles she had had most of the day faded quickly.

"Come on Kori…. It is okay to answer truthfully. That's why I brought you out here away from you team… away from all that trouble you have back home. I want a truthful answer…"

Robin felt his body go stiff, he felt his teeth grind together and his hands clentch into fists. No one knew Starfire's real name but him…. Speedy had no right to know that! That was Starfire and robin's secret! Just like she knew his real name and no one else did. That was a secret meant for only Starfire and himself, it was a privialge not a right! Robin wanted to jump out of the bushes and strangle Speedy. Let him take this secret to his grave!

"I know you require an answer friend Speedy but I am not sure if I am ready for Comfortable enough to answer…."

"Kori, it's been five months, I know you had feeling for him… but… you have to try sometime, I am just asking for a chance."

Robin felt his heart grow cold, if this conversation was going where he thought it was going Robin was going to lose it.

Starfire remained silent.

Speedy waved his arms in front of him looking slightly worried, "Okay, alright I have an idea. Think on it a little longer, tonight you can tell me, right before I take you back to Jump okay? Is that fair?"

Starfire thought a moment and then nodded with a small smile. "Thank you Speedy."

"It's Roy actually…. Roy Harper Jr." Speedy said blushing, "I think it's only fair since I know yours Koriand'r."

Starfire gave a small giggle and robin felt like he was going to vomit.

"Come on, why don't we get out of here! I know the perfect place to get a cup of coffee and watch the sun set." Speedy said jumping up.

"That does sound marvelous." Starfire said getting up and taking the towel Speedy handed her. The two exited the hot tub and started walking towards the locker rooms. Robin wanted to follow but there was no way in that wouldn't be seen. So he headed for the outside of the water park.

He waited up in a tree that was out in the parking lot. He had a perfect view of the door. How could Star do this to him, how could she betray him like this? He had loved her so much, and now he is gone for five months and she turns to ...

Robin pulled a small knife out of his belt and started picking at one of the tree's many branches. "Speedy…. The only similarity is the freaking mask, and I look so much better in it… and he is older… but that doesn't always mean wiser. I could take him down in an instant. Then she's see he is nothing but a arrow shooting piece of…"

Robin heard Starfire giggle and he looked to the exit. She was walking out holding onto Speedy's arm. She belonged to him, and this was not fair, or right. But then again, she hasn't said yes yet, though Robin was sure of what the question was she had not agreed yet. There was still a chance for Star to redeem herself. Robin jumped from the tree and followed silently.

After following the two to a café and watching them sip coffee and laugh and talk Robin grew more and more anxious. Finally after about an hour the two got up to leave, Speedy laid some money on the table and then escorted Starfire out. "Alright, one more stop before I take you home and I know you are going to love it." Speedy and Starfire started to walk and Robin followed silent as death.

Finally after several blocks the two came to what looked to be the edge of the city. "Down below here is the tower that Cyborg built for us. Most people now a days come to look down and see it. But when ever I come here I come to look at the view." Speedy said pointing to the ocean that lay before them. Starfire looked out and smiled. "It is beautiful."

"It isn't quite done yet… right when the sun hits its mid point and it looks like an over turned boat you'll see something incredible."

Starfire waited patiently and slowly as the sun sank and hit the mid point something happened and the colors changed. It was as if the sun was melting into the Earth. The bright yellow turned into a red with orange and pink and purple in the sky, the water reflected different shades and as it moved it looked like it was alive, dancing.

Starfire gasped and a look of being dazzled and mystified came onto her face. "Oh Speedy! It is more marvelous then what I expected! It is… beautiful!"

"Just like you." Speedy said softly. Starfire looked to him and if Starfire could have seen his eyes she would have known how soft and warm they grew as he looked at her. Speedy leaned in and at first Starfire went with it, she looked just as ready as he did. But at the last second Starfire stopped and looked down.

"I am sorry friend… but it's just.."

"I understand Kori. It's okay, just enjoy the sunset." Speedy said wrapping his arm around her waist and turning her to look out onto the fading beauty.

"I will enjoy breaking your arm." Robin muttered watching as Speedy pulled Starfire close.

Finally the sun went down and Speedy spoke, "Come on Kori, I'll take you home." Speedy turned to walk back to the park.

"Roy…" Starfire said reaching after him. Speedy stopped and turned to look at her, "Yes?"

"I have given some thought to the question you have asked."

Speedy looked at her in surprise, "And the verdict is?"

"I…" she paused and thought a moment and then said, "I will." Speedy smiled like crazy and ran over taking her hands. "Oh Kori thank you! I really mean it! I promise you won't regret it!" He took her by the waist and lifted her up and spun her around. "Your awesome Starfire!" he cried. She laughed and giggled and let out a cry of surprise.

"I have no doubt this will be fun." Starfire said talking hold of his hand and smiling, "I believe the term you humans use is… fresh… this will be… fresh?"

"That is right, starting over and getting a fresh start!" Speedy said taking her hand as they walked down the sidewalk towards the park. Speedy almost had a spring in his step. Robin remained motionless in his spot, frozen in bitter cold shock. His eyes wide, his heart pounding. "How… how could you?" Was all he said before a rage over came him and something new crawled to the surface.


	3. Decisions Decisions

**A/N: So I know that this could possibly be the last chapter. Like I said this was only supposed to have three chapters. So unless this turns out better then I thought, this is the end. I'm glad you guys enjoyed. **

Slade was a patient man, in fact if need be he could wait the rest of his life. But since there was no need, and Slade, of course had no flare or taste for the dramatic. He turned on his computer screen and typed in a code. Instantly the computer started scanning with in a 3,000-mile radius for one specific person, a boy with black hair and a wonderfully suiting outfit.

However only moments after the search began it ended with the computer saying that Robin was in the very base that Slade stood. Slade was wondering if the computer could be mistaken, which of course was highly unlikely but never the less he had not gotten an alert of the boys return. Perhaps the computer had…

The main chamber's door flew open and in walked Slade's lovely…

"Robin?" Slade said turning to look at the young boy in black. When the boy did not respond Slade gave him his full attention. "Apprentice…" Slade added that tone to his voice, the one that let Robin know not to ignore him. The boy stopped walking, he was still in shadows but there was something different and Slade wanted to know what.

"Apprentice, where have you been all after noon? It is not like you to be out all day, let alone at all. I figured you would be smart enough to know that staying out to long could mean never staying out at all." Robin was looking straight at him, his eyes glowed in the darkness that surrounded him. Slade could hear the boy breathing heavy, rasps of air coming and going from his lungs.

"Well…." Slade said annoyed.

"When robin did not respond Slade pressed harder. "Robin I've had to many other things to do today then watch you gallivant after your ex-girl friend. I would like to be informed …" Everything Slade said was supposed to sound condescending and annoyed. Slade could feel the negative energy melting off Robin, he wanted to hit a nerve, and he wanted to get Robin to speak.

"She was NEVER my girl friend. Apparently she was never my ANYTHING." Robin spat sounding bitter; he started to walk towards the hall that led to his room.

"Robin." Slade said "come here… you WILL talk with me…. Whether you want to or not."

Slade saw Robin clench his fists. Robin slowly turned and walked almost as stiff as a post from the dark. As the boy emerged Slade saw what Robin had been trying to hide. The boy was soaked in blood.

"Obviously we have much to talk about." Slade said surprised. Robin said nothing at first. As Slade approached he could see the blank stare of a mask with no emotion behind it. "Slade… can I ask you something… that you will truthfully answer." The voice Robin spoke with was hard and empty.

Slade came to stand next to Robin; he looked down at the boy who stood so erect and still. The only thing bent was the boy's head and that was because he seemed to be in thought.

"That depends on the question." Slade said gazing down at Robin.

"How old where you the first time you killed someone?" Robin asked, his voice still toneless.

Slade was taken aback by this question, but since he saw no reason to lie he answered truthfully. "Seventeen."

A long pause from Robin and then, "Did you want to kill them?" he asked.

"I did."

"Did… did you enjoy it?"

"I did."

"Is that what made you…. so…"

"Twisted?" Slade finished for him.

Robin nodded looking at his bloody gloves.

"I suppose you could say that… it was definitely not a hinder. The feelings and the rush I received from taking someone's life never left me. To this day I can remember it, how powerful and mighty it made me feel."

"Does it still make you feel that way?" Robin asked.

"It depends…"

"On?"

"Who I kill…. How I kill them… and why I kill them… I feel much more powerful killing someone who is a true threat, compared to kill someone who is just in the way through no fault of their own."

"I killed someone today." Robin said looking up at Slade and dropping his hands.

"I can see that." Slade said narrowing his eye, he was trying to understand how this was affecting Robin. Slade had not planned on sending Robin on an assassination till he had at least turned eighteen. Robin had always had a slight childish feel when it came to death and Slade didn't want to push that upon him until he had grown into the idea.

"And we aren't done yet." Robin said glaring up at Slade with a small evil looking smirk.

"What do you mean **we**?" Slade asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have the button." Robin said walking past and looking at the screens that where blank. "May I?" Robin said motioning towards the computer.

Though Slade knew it was a bad idea and it went against all his logic he nodded, he was much too curious to see where Robin was going with this. Robin walked over the rest of the way and typed on the key bored. The search screens disappeared and the other screens near the far end back of the room popped on. Robin walked around the computer and towards the screens that held the names and bodies of his friends.

"I want you to kill them… all of them." No emotion entered his voice, not fear or anger or sadness, he seemed completely and totally disconnected from all reality.

"Robin, do you realize what you are asking me?" Slade said approaching the boy.

"Of course, and I know you are the only human being on this planet besides the Batman himself who could take down my team. You don't even have to raise a fist or a weapon; all you have to do is hit one little button. And they all die."

"Normally under regular circumstances I would be more then happy to play my part in killing the innocent, but you must realize the dilemma I face. If I push this button like you have asked the Titans will die, but then I will lose my apprentice. As you can imagine I am more apt to keep you then lose them."

"You don't have to worry about me leaving..."

"And why is that?" Slade countered.

"Because I am going to stay with you of my own free will… even if I wanted to run after you killed them where would I go? Being a super hero is no longer an option for me obviously. Not after I killed someone anyway." He said looking at his hands again; he used the back of his wrist to attempt to wipe off his face, however it only smeared the bloody mess further across his chin.

"Then you surrender to me?" Slade said looking upon the boy, who, Slade realized was not traumatized, but broken. He was torn a sunder, what ever had happened while the boy was out had changed him in a way that Slade never could have.

Robin turned to look at Slade, he wanted nothing more then to be rid of all guilt, of all anger and of all emotion, and he knew he could get all of that from this man. "I do. I surrender my body, mind and soul to you if you do this for me. I deny you nothing. I'm done trying to be everybody's hero. From now on, I am in this for myself… and now… for you."

Slade lifted up his arm and held out the control stick, "Would you like to do the honors?" Slade said.

Robin looked to him with surprise and slowly walked over, "You trust me?" Robin said.

"Not at all, but I can get it back in a heart beat if you show any signs of betrayal." Slade said.

Robin had not been planning a betrayal but he did know that Slade was right. Robin reached for it and was surprised that Slade did not do anything sneaky. Robin turned once the small round control stick was in his hand and looked at the screen. He felt the smooth red button under his thumb, Robin knew he was ready, this was the point in his life where he would finally choose his fate. And ironically he choose a man that he hated…. Or did he still hate him? That was a thought for another day.

Robin looked at the screens and swallowed, he felt Slade's big, warm hand come to rest on his shoulders, "Kill them." Slade said, it was not an order, but perhaps encouragement. And Robin did just that.

"See you later."

**R&R Let me know what you thought. **


End file.
